The invention relates to a device for expelling liquid from a wiping element which is held on a wiping head of a surface cleaning device so as to form a wiping surface, comprising a container, in which a wiping element holding device accommodating the wiping element as well as a driving device are arranged, wherein the wiping element holding device can be driven by means of the driving device so as to rotate about an axis of rotation.
For the purpose of cleaning a soiled surface, in particular, a floor surface, a wiping element, for example, a wiping pad or a wiper covering is often used which is held on a wiping head so as to form a wiping surface. For the purpose of cleaning, the wiping element is moved with its wiping surface along the surface to be cleaned and dirt is thereby taken up. Subsequently, the wiping element is normally rinsed out and wrung out.
In WO 92/14394 A it is suggested for the purpose of wringing out that the wiping element be placed on a wiping element holding device which is subsequently caused to rotate so that liquid is expelled from the wiping element on account of the acting centrifugal forces. Such a procedure has the advantage that the user does not come into contact with the cleaning liquid. The known device does, however, require a not inconsiderable consumption of energy in order to remove moisture from the wiping element reliably.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop a device of the type specified at the outset in such a manner that the removal of moisture from a wiping element can take place with a lower consumption of energy.